1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knot simulating, necktie holder and a method of making the necktie holder and, more specifically, to a holder for a necktie that holds the necktie in position, while allowing adjustment of the necktie, and without damaging the material of the tie itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulated knot holders for neckties allow individuals to wear neckties without having to tie them. The prior art devices, however, tend to damage the material of the tie itself, and/or require complex assembly. In addition, the known holders grip the material of the necktie too firmly to allow easy adjustment of the necktie.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,692 issued on Jun. , 1941 to Hall teaches a necktie having a "preformed" knot. A hollow tubular structure engages both ends of a necktie and is secured via an insertion which frictionally engages the tie to hold the knot in place. The simulated knot is an integral portion of the tie, and is not therefore usable with other neckties. U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,106 issued on Feb. 21, 1956 to Mercer discloses a combined necktie holder and knot that clamps the tie between two members. The clamping mechanism does not allow for a loose comfortable fit or adjustment of the location of the knot. U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,519 issued on May 30, 1972 to Calhoun, Sr. teaches a simulated necktie knot wherein a knot-shaped member engages both ends of a tie and directs them through a slot in the back. The simulated knot is maintained by a wedge and ball arrangement which frictionally engages the tie. As with the Mercer device, this device does not allow for a loose comfortable fit or adjustment of the location of the knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,692 issued on Jun. 7, 1988 to Fukushima and U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,916 issued on Feb. 4, 1992 to Austin, both show a necktie having an integral clasping portion. The clasping portions are designed for use only with their associated type of tie. U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,926 issued on May 23, 1995 to Koy teaches a support for a tied necktie. This device requires that the necktie have a knot placed therein, and therefore is not adjustable. Danish Patent No. 11,691 discloses a clipping mechanism that forms a simulated knot for a necktie. The mechanism has sharp edges, and clamps the tie which could result in damage to the material of the tie. International Patent Application No. WO 79/00894 shows an adjustable simulated knotted necktie that includes an elaborate strap and knot arrangement. The tie must be removed by unsnapping the strap.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a necktie holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.